Rock Bottom
Podstawowe infornacje Rock Bottom - użytkownik forum Wrestlefans oraz zawodnik i jeden z sędziów WFQ. Imię: Tomek Data urodzenia: 06.08.1996r. Początki kariery quizowej Bottom zadebiutował w WFQ na pierwszym quizie od reaktywacji, czyli w marcu 2010r., gdzie zajął 5 miejsce, zdobywając 3 punkty, co było dla niego bardzo dobrym wynikiem. Dzięki temu wynikowi postanowił, że zacznie się powszechnie udzielać na forum Wrestlefans. Niedługo potem nadszedł turniej, mający na celu wyłonienie pierwszych mistrzów Tag Team. Bottom w drużynie z Riciem odpadli jednak w pierwszej rundzie po przegranej 12-3 z Szarym37 i Lakilem. Niecałe dwie godziny wcześniej odbył się Kwietniowy Quiz, jednak Bottom nie zdobył ani jednego punktu. WFQ TNT i dalsza kariera Gdy KTU wymyślił TNT, Bottom od razu zgłosił się do jednego z pojedynków. Miał zmierzyć się w Triple Threat Matchu z Marcinem97 i Mizterem, jednak ten pierwszy nie mógł się stawić na pojedynku. Mimo iż Bottom prowadził 7-3, to przegrał 13-7. W Majowym Quizie także nie zdobył żadnego punktu. Na TNT 2 miał walczyć w teamie z Riciem i FocuZem w Handicap Matchu z Proofem, ale z całej drużyny był tylko on sam. Mimo to pokonał Proofa 9-6. Na TNT 3 wziął udział w Multiple Shoots Battle Royal, gdzie zdobył 1 punkt. Walkę tę wygrał Ivolus, który został pretendentem do WFQ Title. Przyszedł czas na Quiz Czerwcowy, gdzie znowu Bottom nie zdobył ani punktu. Następny występ Bottoma to TNT 5 i Elimination Chamber o WFQ Mid Card Title, w którym odpadl jako drugi. Na TNT 6 co prawda nie wziął udziału w żadnej walce, ale sędziował walkę o PJC Title, w którym założyciel bloga PJC, KL pokonał Miztera i zdobył ten pas. Kolejnym pomysłem prezesa KTU był turniej King of Indys, do którego Bottom również się zgłosił. W pierwszej rundzie przegrał jednak 8-2 z późniejszym zwycięzcą tego turnieju, Mr. Kubiko, chociaż prowadził już 2-1. Lipcowy Quiz odbył się, jednakże jego zwycięzca otrzymywał walizkę Money in the Bank. Quiz ten wygrał Skyp, a Bottom zajął 6. miejsce z dwoma punktami. Czasy Tag Teamów z Proofem i Zakim Nadeszły jednak dość dziwne czasy dla Bottoma, gdy niecieszący się na WFQ (i nie tylko) zbyt dobrą sławą Proof złożył mu ofertę założenia Tag Teamu. Bottom niechętnie, lecz zgodził się. Nie było jednak tajemnicą, że niezbyt lubił Proofa, ale zbytnio nie wiedział, jak się go pozbyć. Na TNT 8: Holiday Brawl miał walczyć w teamie z Proofem, a ich rywalami mieli być Marcin97 i Wojdyn. Bottom z powodów rodzinnych nie mógł jednak się stawić, a zastąpił go Xeo. W tym samym czasie uzgadniał warunki Tag Teamu z Zakim. Obaj mieli szansę na zdobycie pasów WFQ Tag Team na TNT 9, ale przegrali z KL'em i Boogey'em oraz Marcinem97 i Wojdynem 9-6-5. Na TNT 10: King of Indys Final Bottom i Zaki walczyli przeciwko TLK i VebVe w Elimination Matchu, w którym wygrali, zachowując po 3 szanse, i dostali kolejną szansę na WFQ TT Championship, o które mieli zawalczyć dopiero na TNT 12. Wcześniej jednak Bottom wziął udział w 90s Tournament, w którego pierwszej rundzie przegrał 7-4 z Pikiem. Nadszedł dzień walki o pasy TT, jednak Zaki nie pojawił się, więc Bottom musiał znaleźć sobie partnera na jedną walkę. Osobą, która przyszła mu z pomocą, był Proof. Na początku obaj przegrywali już 5-0, ale ostatecznie udało się przegrać "zaledwie" 12-8. Walka ta jest uznawana za koniec Tag Teamu Bottoma i Zakiego. Trudny okres w karierze Po tym wydarzeniu Bottom zaczął walczyć w walkach, które były troszkę dziwne. Na TNT 14 zmierzył się w pierwszym w dziejach TNT Ultraviolent Matchu, w którym pokonał LordZaxa 8-6. Na TNT 15 zmierzył się z KTU w WWE Matchu, w którym nie dawano mu praktycznie żadnych szans. Tak też się stało, Bottom przegrał aż 15-5. W meczu tym Bottom zasłynął botchem, nazywając przez przypadek MVP "Montelem Vontaviousem Parterem". Bottom na TNT 16 pokonał 9-6 FocuZa w Ultraviolent & TNA Matchu. Na początku Listopada wziął udział w ostatnim w historii WFQ dużym quizie, który był poświęcony zmarłym wrestlerom. Wynik był dość dobry: piąte miejsce z dwoma punktami na koncie. Na TNT 17 mial wziąć udział w Nr 1 Contender Matchu do WFQ Grand Championship, a jego rywalami mieli być KL i Pike. Walka nie doszła jednak do skutku, a cała trójka trafiła do 5 Man Battle Royal o WFQ Grand Championship na TNT 18, w którym oprócz nich mieli wziąć jeszcze Enzu i Mr. Kubiko. Ostatecznie Pike nie mógł stawić się na walce, a wygrał ją Kubiko. Bottom zdobył najmniej, bo tylko 3 punkty, ale uznał to za dobry wynik. Bottom nie znalazł się na karcie do TNT 19 i 20, ale miał przyjemność sędziować po jednej walce na obu galach. Na TNT 21 będzie walczyć w Nr 1 Contender Matchu do WFQ Grand Championship, a jego rywalami będą Marcin97, mati cage i Pike. Ciekawostki Bottom jest jedynym zawodnikiem, który wziął udział w pierwszym quizie WFQ, występuje cały czas i nie zdobył jeszcze ani jednego pasu w WFQ. Był też prosem w pierwszym sezonie WFQ NXT, a jego zółtodziobem był LordZax, któremu nie udało się wygrać NXT. Obecnie jest też prosem w drugim sezonie NXT, a jego rookim jest jego brat, KM Asshole.